


afterglow (5)

by hatokii



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Group chat, but everyone is now a third year and has scary future things to think about, chatfic, kind of takes place in the same timeline as the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatokii/pseuds/hatokii
Summary: Being in your final year of high school is difficult. For the members of Afterglow it's even more so as they try to navigate the challenges of 3rd year whilst keeping the band together. In-between school tests, club committments, and relationship drama, will Afterglow be able to make it out of high school in one piece??





	1. next rehearsal ???

**_Afterglow- next rehearsal ???_ (5)**

05/08 Weds

07:15am

 

Himari: guys!!

Himari: marina got back to me! studio 2 has an opening tonight! let’s go!!!

 

Ran: Why are you using so many exclamation marks?

 

Himari: because!!

Himari: i’m excited!!

Himari: are you free??

 

Ran: Yeah.

Ran: Thanks for sorting it out, Himari.

 

 

Himari: np!! ♥

Himari: @Tomoe @Moca @Tsugu

Himari: i know it’s last minute, but you guys can make it right?

 

Tomoe: Yeah, I’m good to come along!

Tomoe: We haven’t rehearsed in ages…

Tomoe: I’m ready to work up a sweat!!

 

Ran: Ew…

 

Tomoe: Don’t ‘ew’ me! Playing the drums is physically demanding! I can’t help it if I sweat

 

Ran: Yeah, but why do you sound like you’re looking forward to it?

 

Himari: i get what you mean, tomoe! it’s like working out… you feel really good afterwards!

 

Tomoe: Exactly!

Tomoe: It’s not that I like sweating

Tomoe: I like the feeling that I’ve done something, you know?

 

Moca: lol what are you talking about

 

Himari: moca!!

 

Moca: hey~

 

Ran: Did you just wake up?

 

Moca: maybe~

 

Himari: good morning!

Moca sent a sticker. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146579207@N07/47688308642/in/dateposted/)

Moca sent a sticker. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146579207@N07/40774628823/in/dateposted/)

 

Tomoe: Moca… are those…

 

Himari: …stickers of yourself?

 

Moca: oh you finish each others sentences now huh

Moca sent a sticker

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146579207@N07/33864211568/in/dateposted/)

 

Tomoe: Where did you get those?

 

Moca: i made them duh

 

Himari: you made them!?

 

Moca: ye

 

Ran sent a sticker. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146579207@N07/47688379402/in/photostream/)

 

Himari: ran has them too!??

 

Ran: Moca force-downloaded them on my phone.

Ran sent a sticker.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146579207@N07/46951913094/in/photostream/)

 

Tomoe: Oh my god

Tomoe: They’re on the official store

 

Himari: WHAT

 

Tomoe sent a screenshot.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146579207@N07/33863562408/in/dateposted/)

Tomoe: 200 coins? Really?

 

Moca: its cheap for a masterpiece~

 

Tomoe: They are literally the worst rendered images I have ever seen

 

Moca sent a sticker.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146579207@N07/47688379232/in/dateposted/)

 

Ran sent a sticker.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146579207@N07/47688379232/in/dateposted/)

 

Himari sent a sticker.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146579207@N07/47688379232/in/dateposted/)

 

Tomoe: Himari?!

 

Himari: i couldn’t resist…

 

Tomoe: Wait, I don’t wanna be left out

Tomoe: …one sec

 

Moca sent a sticker.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146579207@N07/33864211398/in/photostream/)

 

Tomoe: ok

Tomoe sent a sticker.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146579207@N07/33864211398/in/photostream/)

Tomoe: I can’t believe I paid 600 yen for these

 

Moca: was it worth it tho

 

Tomoe: …yes

Tomoe sent a sticker.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146579207@N07/47688379402/in/photostream/)

 

Moca: hehehe this chat belongs to me now~

 

Himari: i mean, i’m the one who created the chat but ok.

Himari: anyway

Himari: moca, can you make a last-minute rehearsal tonight?

 

Moca: ya

Moca: i think so

 

Himari: great!!

Himari: now we just need to hear from tsugu…

Himari: @tsugu

 

Tomoe: Do you think she’s still asleep?

 

Ran: Tsugu? No way, she’s not Moca.

 

Moca: heeeeeeey

 

Ran: Am I wrong?

 

Moca: …no

Moca: but it still makes me sad

Moca: im trying my best ok

 

Ran: I know, I know.

 

Himari: ah wait! i think she had a student council thing this morning.

Himari: she’s probably already at school.

Himari: that’s why she’s not answering…

 

Moca: i have an idea

Moca: @tsugu

Moca: @tsugu

Moca: @tsugu

Moca: @tsugu

Moca: @tsugu

 

Tomoe: Geez Moca, one time is enough!!!!

 

Moca: @tsugu

 

Tsugu: AH! SORRY!! MY PHONE WAS IN MY BAG!!

 

Moca: @tsugu

Moca: oh

Moca: hey

 

Tsugu: Sorry guys, I had to come into school early for student council stuff >-<

Tsugu: I’m really sorry, I wasn’t ignoring the chat, I promise!

 

Tomoe: Don’t worry Tsugu, we understand!

 

Himari: yeah! it must suck having to go into school so early…

Himari: you’re so strong tsugu…

 

Tsugu: Oh, it’s not too bad!

Tsugu: There’s a couple of us here sorting out some paperwork.

Tsugu: Pres brought us all breakfast from Yamabuki Bakery!

 

Moca: i want to join the student council suddenly

Moca: do you have any openings

 

Tsugu: Erm, I don’t think so??

Tsugu: But! If you really want to join, I can let the Pres know!

Tsugu: I’m sure she could find something!

Tsugu: Do you want me to talk to her for you?

 

Moca: will i get bread if I join

 

Tsugu: Probably not… today was a special occasion…

 

Moca: i don’t wanna join anymore

 

Tsugu: Oh…

 

Moca sent a sticker.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146579207@N07/46951913014/in/dateposted/)

 

Tsugu sent a sticker.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146579207@N07/33864211398/in/dateposted/)

 

Tomoe: You have the stickers too?

 

Tsugu: Moca’s set? Yeah! I helped her figure out how to put them on the sticker store last week ^-^

 

Tomoe: Oh, Tsugu

 

Himari: are you free to do rehearsal tonight?

Himari: marina said there’s an opening we can take!

 

Tsugu: Let me just check if the council has a meeting today!

 

Himari: ok!

 

Tomoe: Man, the council has been crazy busy lately

Tomoe: I don’t know how Tsugu keeps up with it all

 

Moca: its cuz shes tsugurific ofc

Moca sent a sticker.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146579207@N07/47688379112/in/photostream/)

 

Tomoe: I still don’t really understand what ‘tsugurific’ means but

Tomoe sent a sticker.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146579207@N07/47688379112/in/photostream/)

Tomoe: Hard agree

 

Himari sent a sticker.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146579207@N07/47688379112/in/photostream/)

Himari: real tsugu appreciation hours!!

Himari: come on ran, you too!

 

Ran: …

Ran sent a sticker.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146579207@N07/47688379112/in/photostream/)

 

Tsugu: Ok I checked! I can come tonight \ ^-^ /

 

Himari: YAY!!! THAT’S EVERYONE!!!

Himari: ahhhhh, i’m so excited! it really has been too long since our last practice

 

Ran: It’s only been a few weeks… but I know what you mean.

Ran: Who would’ve known 3rd year would be this tough already?

 

Tomoe: Right!

Tomoe: I am. Drowning in all the homework.

Tomoe: I haven’t even had a /chance/ to think about the drums.

 

Himari: yeah… between class work and tennis practice

Himari: my poor bass is gathering dust at home

Himari: it’s so sad

Himari: why is life so cruel

 

Moca: i still practice every day~

 

Ran: Really?

 

Moca: kind of

Moca: i try to practice but then i get sleepy

Moca: and just take a nap with my guitar instead~

 

Tomoe: That… isn’t practice, Moca…

 

Moca: moca is trying her best!!

 

Tsugu: It’s ok, Moca! We know you are!

Tsugu: Oops, I have to head off now! I’ll see you all in class!

Tsugu: Bye bye!

 

Himari: bye tsugu! don’t work too hard!

Himari: oh btw everyone, practice tonight is in studio 2 @ 6:00pm

 

Tomoe: Got it!

 

Ran: Thanks again, Himari.

 

Moca: rogerrrrrrrrr~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really into like... chatfic/group chat stuff recently so I wanted to write one about Afterglow.
> 
> Moca is 100% the type of person who would use her selfies to make stickers for LINE and you can't convince me otherwise. That's the vibe I was going for here but my art skills aren't good enough to draw fake-selfies so you get these little tsumtsum things instead. I hope they're a good enough replacement.


	2. same as always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himari: @tomoe @moca  
> Himari: how are you guys doing??
> 
> Moca: help
> 
> Himari: ?????
> 
> Moca: someone pls
> 
> Tsugu: Moca? What’s wrong?!
> 
> Moca: its over

**_Afterglow - next rehearsal: 05/08 @ 6pm_ (5)**

05/08 Weds

12:00pm

 

Himari: raaaaaan, are you coming over for lunch?

 

Ran: Yeah, I just need to talk to my homeroom teacher then I’ll be over.

 

Tsugu: Is everything ok?

 

Ran: Yeah. Just wanna ask about some homework.

 

Himari: okies! moca and tomoe went to the cafeteria to get lunch, so no rush! they’ll probs be a while.

 

Ran: Cool. See you guys in a bit.

  
  


12:19pm

 

Himari: @tomoe @moca

Himari: how are you guys doing??

 

Moca: help

 

Himari: ?????

 

Moca: someone pls

 

Tsugu: Moca? What’s wrong?!

 

Moca: its over

 

Tsugu: ????

 

Himari: ????

 

Moca: pls

 

Tomoe: Ok, stop there Moca

Tomoe: You’re gonna raise Tsugu’s blood pressure if you keep going

 

Moca: help uuuuuuus

 

Himari: what’s going on?

 

Tomoe: Cafeteria is a battlefield today

Tomoe: I forgot it’s curry day

 

Himari: yikes.

Himari: it was nice knowing you both.

 

Tsugu: Oh dear, did you manage to get what you wanted?

 

Tomoe: We grabbed some bread

Tomoe: Waiting to pay now but it’s taking

Tomoe: 1000 years

 

Moca: 1000!!!!!

 

Tsugu: Take your time! We’ll wait til you’re back to eat!

Tsugu: We’re waiting for Ran too.

 

Ran: I’m on my way over now.

Ran: Just passed the cafeteria.

Ran: Nice knowing you, Moca, Tomoe.

 

Himari: oof is it really that bad?

 

Ran: Pretty sure I just saw two first years fist fighting over curry.

 

Tsugu: Oh no!!!

 

Tomoe: Ok we paid

Tomoe: We are OUT OF HERE

 

Moca: freedoooommmmm

 

Himari: see you soon!

 

The door to 3-C’s classroom slid aside to reveal a bedraggled Moca and Tomoe, each with a small plastic bag swinging in their hands. Their hair was ruffled, their blazers askew, but the rest of the members of Afterglow were happy they made it back in one piece. Himari, Tsugumi, and Ran had already dragged a few desks together at the classroom’s edge, two chairs sitting empty in their midst. Tomoe and Moca collapsed into the open seats and let out a well-coordinated sigh..

 

“Good job out there!” Tsugumi said. “How was it?”

 

“Hell.” Tomoe replied shortly. She opened up her plastic bag, fishing out a battered yakisoba bun from inside. After inspecting the condition of her prize, Tomoe took a huge bite out of the bread and chewed contentedly. “I should’ve just gotten up earlier and made lunch this morning. I lost Ako in the cafeteria. How could I do that to my own sister?”

 

“There was nothing you could do.” Moca said, placing a hand gently on Tomoe’s shoulder. She rescued her own spoils of war, a squashed chocolate cornet, from her bag and began to eat. “Her fate was sealed the moment she stepped foot in the cafeteria.”

 

“Moca, please don’t eat with your mouth full.” Himari said, gazing at Moca apprehensively.

 

Moca smiled back lazily, swallowing her food before talking again, “Yes, mother.”

 

“I’m not your mother!” Himari protested.

 

The other girls laughed and the group fell into their usual pattern of lunchtime conversation. They talked about their homework, about the weather, about plans for the summer. About anything and everything, apart from the band. Somehow the topic of their music was swallowed up by the monstrous shadow of their school lives. It had become all too common for talk of Afterglow to fall to the wayside as of late. 

 

The girls didn’t seem to mind, though, with only Ran really taking notice. She was naturally quiet when they gathered like this, choosing to sit back and observe the ebbings and flowings of conversation, pitching in a contribution or two over the course of the lunch hour, but for the most part she was content to just observe her friends. However, as it dawned on her that Afterglow seemed to be fading into the background of their lives, she found herself straining to say something during their lunch time meetings. On this day in particular it was baffling Ran how their conversation hadn’t turned to the rehearsal they were having that very evening. Several times Ran leaned forwards, as though to interrupt the conversation, but she was hopelessly lost in its flow and stayed silent. She sat back, doubt gnawing at the corner of her mind as she thought about their much overdue practice session that night, and tried to comfort herself with the thought of how good a session it would be. Same as always… right?

 

Half-way through lunch, Moca’s phone buzzed in her lap. She fished it out and the screen lit up with an unread LINE message.

 

 

_**Aya ☆〜（ゝ。∂）** _

05/08 

12:34pm

 

Aya ☆〜（ゝ。∂）: ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

Aya ☆〜（ゝ。∂）: are you free this evening!!

 

 

Moca almost choked on her chocolate cornet, garnering a concerned look from Tsugumi. Moca waved away her concern and instead went back to staring at her phone. She spaced out, her mind having gone blank the moment she read Aya’s name on-screen. She typed out a reply, an uneasy feeling rising in her stomach as she deftly unravelled Afterglow’s plans with just a few words. When she was done, she looked up to find Ran staring at her across the tables. Moca started, uncharacteristically caught off guard, which caused Ran to frown. Moca swallowed and carefully restructured her face into what she hoped was a non-suspicious smile. Ran just blinked at her.

 

Turning to the group, Moca took a deep breath before she spoke, worried they would see through the lie she was about to tell.

 

“Guys… I have some bad news.”

 

 

_**Afterglow - next rehearsal: 05/08 @ 6pm** _ **(5)**

05/08 

6:00pm

 

Himari: just leaving practice now!

Himari: be with you guys asap!

Himari: did you get the keys ok, tomoe?

 

Tomoe: Yeah, no probs

Tomoe: Me and Ran are just setting up now

 

Himari: tysm guys!!

 

Tsugu: I’m almost there too!

Tsugu: Mom gave me tea to bring for you all.

 

Tomoe: I love your mom so much

 

Himari: what kind of tea?

 

Tsugu: It’s a new blend we’re working on! Mom wanted your opinions on it!

Tsugu: It’s like, a bit of vanilla, some rose extract, some strawberry flavouring…

Tsugu: Ahhh, I’m sorry, I’m not explaining it well at all >-<

 

Himari: no!! it sounds delicious!

Himari: i can’t wait to try it!

 

Tomoe: Me too!

 

Ran: It sounds good.

Ran: Thanks, Tsugu.

 

Tsugu: No worries! Thanks for helping us out as always!

Tsugu: @moca if you have time after school tomorrow, come by the cafe and I’ll brew you a cup too!

 

Moca: tsuguuuuuu

Moca: ur da bes

 

Tsugu: Oh, have a good evening btw!!

Tsugu: I hope your family dinner goes well!

Tsugu: What are you guys having?

 

Moca: were going to an okinawan place

Moca: gonna eat all the pork belly

 

Himari: i’m jealous…

 

Moca: sorry it was so last minute guys

Moca: i cant believe mom forgot we had family visiting smh

 

Tomoe: Haha, it’s ok, it happens

Tomoe: My dad once forgot my uncle was coming to visit til he was literally on our doorstep

Tomoe: Parents are as forgetful as we are I guess

 

Himari: i remember that!!

Himari: seriously, don’t worry moca!

Himari: we’ll sort out another practice and let you know.

 

Moca: thanks guys!

Moca: im turning my phone off now so

Moca: ttyl

 

Himari: see you! have fun!

 

Tomoe: Later!!

 

Tsugu: Have a good time, Moca!

  
  


Ran tossed her phone deep into her bag and zipped it up. 

 

She had no reason not to believe Moca but… something was bothering her. It wasn’t as if members hadn’t dropped out of rehearsals last minute before; life was unpredictable, it happened! And yet there was something about Moca’s response that didn’t sit right with her. It was plausible, of course it was, and Moca wasn’t one to lie without reason, but it just didn’t sit right with her. Call it intuition. Ran knew Moca well enough to tell when something was off. For the first time in the history of their friendship Ran could fill a distance opening up between her and Moca and it made her head spin. 

 

She tried to focus all her energy into getting the equipment ready for when Himari and Tsugumi arrived, but she just couldn’t switch off. As she was adjusting her mic stand, Ran’s gaze wandered to the empty space where Moca’s guitar should have been. She kept her gaze fixed on the empty spot, unaware that she was nearly burning a hole in the floor with her gaze, until Tomoe snapped her out of it with a well timed tap on the shoulder.

 

“Hey, you ok?” She asked, her eyes clouded over with concern.

 

“Yeah…” Ran said, her reply deflating into a sigh. 

 

“Missing Moca, huh?”

 

“What? No.” Ran shrugged and walked away from Tomoe, turning her back to her so she couldn’t see how Ran’s face was burning up. “Just trying to think how we’ll get around her parts in the songs.”

 

Tomoe stood back to give Ran space, staring at her back from across the studio. “We’ll do it the same we always do. Don’t worry.”

 

Ran nodded but there was a fire burning in her chest that no amount of reassurance from Tomoe could dispel. She nodded again, to reply to Tomoe and to convince herself of what she had said, then continued setting up, putting thoughts of Moca to one side for the time being.

 

It was time for practice. Same as always.

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was too short to post as it's own chapter but I just wanted to sow the seeds for some upcoming ~drama~. I wonder what's up with Moca??


End file.
